Silver Dawn Pirates: Rise of a Dreamer's Ambition
by Xalithar Daskel
Summary: Jason dreams of traveling the Grand Line, but when he learns that the ambitious Straw Hat Luffy has succeeded in going there, his adventures begin as he looks for others worthy to join his crew that is to be his greatest journey yet!


Author's Note: After seeing that there had been a few authors that have written their own stories about their own crews, I decided it would be fun if I did my own crew as well! I'll be using a different concept on how someone is able to change between forms as this will involve a person who has this power without having actually eaten a Devil Fruit. It's an idea that I actually came up with that might just add to the wacky nature of the One Piece universe.

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!_

* * *

**ONE PIECE:**  
The Silver Dawn Pirates  
Rise of a Dreamer's Ambition

Chapter 1: A strange visitor

20 years ago, there was a man by the name of Gold Roger. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond the dreams of all who live and die in this world. No one had ever seen such a man with great promise such as he, so great was his will to brave the dangers of the seas that none could compare to his desire to be the greatest man to live.

But there was a time that he had fallen into the cold hands of justice of the World Government, to be executed publicly before the people who stood round about him. With his head hung low, many did see a smile as if he were taunting death to slay him instead of the living mortals who were to execute him.

Just then, before his head was dismantled from his body, these very words escaped those very lips of which he spoke: "My fortune is yours to claim, but you must find it first. All my wealth of which I had in 'One Piece!'"

Those were his last words before he died that day, but what many did think was an end to the pirates had only been the beginning of which many more crews of pirates did form, therefore, ushering a new age: The Great Age of Pirates!

* * *

There is an island found in East Blue that is called Silver Peak Island. They say that every 25 years, the sun would turn into a pure silver color at the peak of the mountain. Legend has it that every 50 years, anyone who shares a unique trait would gain the power to become a sacred fox. That legend… Is about to come true.

_Three years ago  
_

"Oh come on Jason, you can do better than that!"

Jason attempted to land a high kick against Kieron, only to be knocked over into the ground, flat on his back instead. Kieron sighed and looked at him with a rather disappointed look. "You're really off today Jason. What's it to ya?" Kieron asked. Jason stood up and dusted himself off. "It's nothing." Jason sighed as he looked at Kieron with a pair of red colored eyes.

His full name was Jason "Fox" S. Gerald, his nickname coming from the fact that a part of his personality was rather cunning. He had naturally white hair, which was incredibly unusual for most people to have in both East and West Blue in general, but for an island like this, the chances of seeing someone on Silver Peak Island with this trait was better, if only by a very small margin. As for his eyes, nobody knows the reason why he has red eyes, only that it might be a part of an old legend that people on the island seem to talk about from time to time.

"Are you certain?" Kieron asked. Jason looked at him silently for a moment and then sighed. "More bandits came today." Jason said. "I had a feeling you were going to say that, you've been going after those guys ever since." Kieron sighed in exasperation. He had known Jason for trying to stop the bandits from robbing the village, but he never found the strength to stop all of them, and he was lucky enough to avoid getting harmed throughout his life, but he was getting worried that his luck was running out.

"How am I to stop if they keep coming? They've been a pain to all of us ever since!" Jason exclaimed. "Look, lets forget about it right now and go read some books for a while, does that sound good?" Kieron inquired. "Sure, why not, I've been meaning to look into something for a while now." Jason answered.

* * *

Jason was walking along the shelves of books, looking for one that he had in mind when Kieron showed up. "You know Jason, this is getting rather bothersome that I have to be wasting my time looking for a book that you've been hoping to read with you, can't you just let me go and find a book that I'd like to read for once?" He requested, sounding rather annoyed as he spoke. Jason shrugged. "I guess so, but I'll keep looking until I find it." He replied.

Kieron shook his head. "You never give up do you?" He asked. "Not like I would, even when it comes to dealing with the bandits." Jason answered. "Well, whatever you do, just make sure you don't get into any trouble." Kieron remarked. _Not like I have been for a long while now._ Jason thought. Kieron left to search for his own book while Jason resumed searching along the different rows until he felt a tapping on his left shoulder. He paused to look behind himself, expecting that someone to be Kieron, but what he saw was someone else. The person's identity was well hidden by a full body cloak that he wore, but it was obvious that the person was male.

"Who are you?" Jason asked the mysterious person. "Just a wandering traveler." The man replied with a calm voice. He then got up right in front of Jason, making him feel rather uncomfortable that someone had gotten right up in his face all of a sudden as the man begun inspecting him quietly before he finally backed away from him a moment later. "Those eyes truly are a sight to behold, but that is not what intrigue me, it's that they are the very eyes of legend." He remarked. "Yeah, what about them?" Jason asked. "I remember one time that I saw someone with those very same eyes before, almost like it were yesterday." The man reflected.

Jason had a look of puzzlement in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "Ah, forgive me, just looking at those eyes seemed to remind me of someone else I knew a while ago, but anyways, I would like to give you something very special." The man said. He then reached into his cloak and produced what looked like an amulet of some sort that was shaped like a Fox. "An amulet? What's so special about it?" Jason questioned. "You will see... When the hour of the Dawn of Silver arrives." The man replied, handing the amulet over to Jason. He looked at it for a moment, but right before he could ask a question, the man was already gone the minute he looked back up again. _That was... Weird. I wonder who that guy was?_ Jason pondered.


End file.
